Beyblade: Shogun Steel (toyline)
The Beyblade: Shogun Steel toyline coincides with the fourth season in Takafumi Adachi's Metal Saga. The line is divided into Starters, Synchrom Boosters, Random Boosters, Sets, Stadiums, and Accessories. Information The toyline was released on March 31, 2011 in Japan with its first seven products. It is concurrent with Hasbro's release of Metal Fury. Hasbro also released their toyline, but it was done in 2013, two years after Japan's receiving of the item. Concept Beyblade: Shogun Steel introduces, a new concept to Beyblade; Zero-G (short for zero gravity). While not in its traditional sense, it introduces new BeyStadiums with a gimmick. The gimmick being the Stadiums itself, when Beyblades are launched in it to battle, the Stadium literally tilts around and sways; causing the Beyblades to dash around the BeyStadium to somewhat emulate: Zyro gravity. The cause of this chaotic movement, is because two factors are currently taking place in the battle. Balance and weight, coming from the Beyblades, affects how they will perform in the new BeyStadiums. Balance being how symmetrical or asymmetrical the Beyblade is, and weight being how heavy or light the Beyblade itself is. Beyblades The Beys in the series focus on three important aspects. *Diamond-shaped Faces. *Asymmetrical shapes. *A "crystal" in the metal. Compared to the three previous series where Beyblades shared a constellation motif, Zero-G instead swaps this for a mythical creatures motif. This can be seen with its first two releases, Samurai Ifraid W145CF and Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD. Which are based on the ifrit and the mythical salamander, respectively. System & Design A new system arises in the series as well, with new parts introduced. The parts consist of a Stone Face, Chrome Wheel, Crystal Wheel, Track, and Bottom. Tracks and Bottoms are interchangeable with other previous releases, while the Chrome and Crystal Wheels are not, since they are new parts. It is not known at the moment weather Stone Faces are though. The Beyblades take a more radical and detailed design, which first began in the 4D System. While now, it is more in-depth with the mythical creature it is based on with details and designs usually features on its Stone Face and Chrome Wheel. Samurai Ifraid is a good example, as an ifrit is depicted on its Stone Face and fire details with an ifrit's head on its Chrome Wheel. They are so detailed, that asymmetrical designs are now emphasized as well. The series introduces never-before-seen Beyblades, and other merchandise; such as, Synchrom Boosters, Random Boosters, and new Beyblade sets.http://ameblo.jp/queen-of-snow/image-11134358048-11731854354.html ''Queen-of-Snow's Blog on Ameblo Takara Tomy Starters *BBG-01: Samurai Ifraid W145CF *BBG-10: Guardian Revizer 160SB *BBG-16: Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF *BBG-22: Berserker Begirados SR200BWD *BBG-26: Samurai Pegasis W105R²F *BBG-27: Gladiator Bahamdia SP230GF Synchrom Boosters *BBG-02: Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD *BBG-08: Pirates Orojya 145D *BBG-12: Archer Gryph C145S *BBG-20: Bandid Goreim DF145BS Random Boosters *BBG-09: Zero-G Random Booster Vol. 1 Thief Phoenic E230GCF **Thief Phoenic E230GCF (Prize Bey) **Thief Saramanda 230WB **Samurai Saramanda E230ES **Pirates Ifraid T125GCF **Shinobi Ifraid 230WD **Pirates Saramanda T125WB **Shinobi Orojya 145ES **Samurai Orojya 145WD *BBG-17: Zero-G Random Booster Vol. 2 Archer Gargole SA165WSF **Archer Gargole SA165WSF (Prize Bey) **Guardian Gargole M145SB **Samurai Leviathan SA165Q **Ninja Orochi 160WSF **Archer Ifraid W145SB **Guardian Gargole M145SB **Pirates Gryph 160CF **Pirates Revizer M145CF *BBG-23: Zero-G Random Booster Vol. 3 Bandid Genbull F230TB **Bandid Genbull F230TB (Super Rare) **Shinobi Gryph WD145TB **Shinobi Genbull 130W²D **Thief Saramanda F230SF **Archer Killerken 130B **Archer Phoenic 125B **Bandid Killerken 125W²D **Pirates Phoenic WD145SF Sets *BBG-03: Start Dash Set **Samurai Ifraid W145CF - Burning Ver. *BBG-13: Synchrom Battle Set **Samurai Ifraid W145CF **Pirates Killerken A230JSB *BBG-21: Fast Zero-G Battle Set **Samurai Ifraid W145CF **Guardian Revizer 160SB *BBG-24: Beyblade Ultimate Synchrom DX Set Attack & Balance Type *BBG-25: Beyblade Ultimate Synchrom DX Set Defense & Stamina Type Stadiums *BBG-04: Zero-G Attack Type BeyStadium *BBG-11: Zero-G Defense Type Stadium *BBG-18: Zero-G Balance Type Stadium Accessories *BBG-05: Zero-G Light Launcher (Red) *BBG-06: Zero-G BeyCarrier *BBG-07: Zero-G Launcher Grip *BBG-14: Metal Stone Face - Flame Red *BBG-15: Metal Stone Face - Ocean Blue *BBG-19: Zero-G BeyLauncher (Blue) Cancelled Products *BBG-23: Zero-G Digital Power Launcher *BBG-28: Zero-G Random Booster Vol. 4 Archer Garutahttp://worldbeyblade.org/Thread-BBG-28-Beyblade-Level-Up-Reshuffle-Set-or-Random-Booster *BBG-28: Zero-G Level-Up Reshuffle Set Hasbro Starters *SS-01: Samurai Ifrit W145CF *SS-02: Ninja Salamander SW145SD *SS-08: Pirate Orochi 145D *SS-09: Thief Phoenix E230GCF *SS-10: Guardian Leviathan 160SB *SS-12: Archer Griffin C145S *SS-16: Ronin Dragoon LW160BSF *SS-17: Archer Gargoyle SA165WSF *SS-20: Bandit Golem DF145BS *SS-22: Berserker Behemoth SR200BWD *SS-23: Bandit Genbu F230TB *SS-24: Thief Zirago WA130HF *SS-26: Samurai Pegasus W105R2F *SS-27: Gladiator Bahamoote SP230GF *SS-28: Berserker Byakko 145WSF *SS-29: Archer Wyvern 145WB *SS-30: Guardian Garudas SD145PF *SS-31: Phantom Fenrir T125JB *SS-31: Samurai Balro DF145SF Sets *Samurai Cyclone Battle Set *Shogun Steel Ultimate Gift Set 2-Pack *Ifrit Salamander Fire Synchrome 2-Pack *Leviathan Orochi Water Synchrome 2-Pack *Griffin Dragoon Air Synchrome 2-Pack *Behemoth Golem Earth Synchrome 2-Pack Team Sets *Fire Team Set *Water Team Set References Category:Takara Tomy Category:Merchandise Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel